FateLast Crusade
by White Trenchcoat
Summary: Receiving a vision of the future from his alternate version of himself, Kiritsugu sets out to stop the Fourth Holy Grail War and prevent any more from occurring. Unless he defeats the great Magus families and their Masters, his wife and daughter are doomed to a dark future. AU-ish. On Hiatus for inspiration.
1. Visions

So yeah I read on the Wiki that Fate/Kaleid Linear Prisma Illya is only that way because Kiritsugu stopped the Fourth Holy Grail War before it started. So this is how I think it would have gone. Hence, canon-ish because it is suggested in the series, but not outright stated.

Enjoy, it's not a long work but it should be fun.

* * *

Snow fell thickly, framing the scene better than any photographer could. A dusting of white already covered the shoulders and head of Kiritsugu Emiya as he bent down to kiss his tiny daughter. She giggled, tugging at a lock of his hair before he handed her over to his wife. Irisviel Von Einzbern smiled as she took their child in her arms, kissing her on the forehead. "Say bye bye, Ilya. Daddy will be back soon" she whispered, pulling away and slowly caressing the pure, white hair.

He turned to look at the car's driver, stoic and unmoving as always. He'd given her his instructions earlier that day, and nothing else needed to be said. When it was done… maybe, but for now, she was still his 'work associate'. Seeing the three women together, he found it funny how they were the only people he really cared about in the world. "I will call you when it's over." He closed the door, putting his collar up against the biting wind.

"Be safe" asked Irisviel, reaching out a hand to grasp Kiritsugu's. Illyasviel Von Einzbern's father nodded, stepping back as the engine started up. A sad smile was the last expression he saw on her face before Maiya drove them away through the snow.

Illya's last image, if he didn't make it, would be her father's smiling face in the snow; he couldn't have wished for better. Now they were hidden somewhere even he didn't know, Kiritsugu Emiya shut off any emotions he might have had. His face transformed into one as cold as the wind that fought against his skin.

It came again; the fire and the dying. Soon he'd see the burning cottages, the screaming islanders, and the cheerful face of a doomed girl. The dreams-turned-memories of the dying and the damned were nothing new to him. Seeing an entire village purged, the cursed survivors brutally murdered by black clad mages, would have messed up any kid. Sometimes he was either so exhausted, or guilt ridden, that fresher memories overrode the old.

Kiritsugu was used to it, and could predict everything he was about to see. So when he saw glass and steel instead, the pavement below him concrete instead of sand, he was surprised. It was worse than before; no, it was an entirely new vision of the apocalypse. A great chunk of this unknown city lay in ruins, the inferno around him reaching high enough to touch the clouds. An older Kiritsugu wandered through it towards him, a broken man struggling to survive.

Kiritsugu stepped back from his future self as it walked past, limping slightly. Before he could see more, a dark, murky liquid rose up over the image to blacken it.

"Illya."

Kiritsugu opened his eyes, looking into the canopy of his bed above. Sitting up, hands trembling, he was dying for a cigarette but knew Irisviel didn't approve of the ashes in the sheets. Instead, he took comfort from her sleeping form, pale hair stirring warm feelings in his heart. Unable to sit or lie still, Kiritsugu slowly moved to the edge of the bed and sat up, breathing slowly. Thankful for the electric heating that warmed this warm, and the rest of the mansion, the dark haired man look out of the snow covered window.

A drawn and tired man stared back from his reflection. In that moment, he remembered the dream again, and let out a deep groan at the images that stuck out amongst the rest. His head felt full, as if someone had taken the memories of someone else and rammed them into his mind. Rapid and confusing, he nonetheless sorted and filed them away, gaining the bigger picture from the small flashes.

It was unbelievable; a Fifth Holy Grail War. His entire goal of winning the Grail was to stop any more violence or conflict from occurring; yet the fact was there. Even more damning; he had won the grail and nothing had changed. Even with the couple accepting Irisviel's fate, he couldn't, and knew she wouldn't, be able to accept their Illya's.

He thought hard, trusting himself wholeheartedly. He knew his own face, and the expression on his other self was not one of disappointment or failure, or even deceit, but disillusionment. He had won, and chosen instead to reject it.

Rationally, he dismissed time travel as the pure fantasy it was. An alternate timeline, however, where everything had moved quicker with a different future, could be likely. However, that just raised more questions, since if he had had the ability to pass information like that, why wouldn't he give himself some advantage? A warning or prophecy would have been helpful; unless he could only choose certain things.

The cold hand on his shoulder made him jump, snapping him out of the reverie. He turned, staring madly at the gentle eyes and bemused face of his wife. Her smile faltered a little at his expression, then firmed. "Is everything all right, Kiritsugu?" asked Irisviel Von Einzbern, white hair framing a face carved by angels.

No, it wasn't all right, he thought, feeling the tears fall. He'd just learnt everything they had planned for would be moot. Their daughter… oh god, it was Shirley all over again, an innocent girl doomed because of him. Instead of a bright future, she would be forsaken and abandoned, her only father a huge, grotesque servant.

Iris hugged him from behind, and Kiritsugu let out a deep sigh at his wife's gentle touch. Her scent, so unique to her, free of perfume or musk, extinguished any tumulus thoughts he might have had. He turned and embraced her properly, imagining the adorable look of bemusement on her face.

Irisviel

"So our little Illya is doomed, no matter what happens." She looked in the direction of their daughter's room, thinking about the future Kiritsugu had revealed to her. "You really believe it?"

"I trust him, that is, me. If I really thought that future was better, I would have used this second chance to tell me everything I needed to succeed. Instead, he didn't tell me how to win, but to instead stop it completely. The look in his eyes… it haunts me."

It was true. Kiritsugu had always kept his goal in mind. She didn't know all the details of his life, future plans included, but knew at least that he would do anything to win. Her husband had sabotaged himself, and whether it came from some guilt complex or a future version, it did warrant careful thought.

"Whichever Kiritsugu it is, I believe in them. If you want to take it as truth, then I will do the same." It was easy to say, for she would go to the ends of the earth for him; the first person to show her compassion. "But, what can we do? Father won't give up, and the elders will force us to take part. Without the Einzbern's, there can be no vessel for the Grail, and the other Magus families will come after us if the family doesn't. They want the grail, even if we don't."

Deep in the back of her mind, she felt the dark thought that nested there. Even if she was just a homunculus, she felt some semblance of love for her father and creator. Kiritsugu enclosed his hand over hers, and staring into his sad eyes, saw he had come to the same conclusion.

It would damn them, and the world might even reject them for doing it. "How much do you love Illya?" he asked, and any lingering doubts fled from her mind. Illya, or the family? It was simple and clear, with only one choice.

"More than anything. She's so beautiful she feels me with hope. To just see her smile makes me think it's all been worth it" replied the mother honestly, understanding that if they were damned, Illyasviel would be saved.

What parent wouldn't accept that?

Kiritsugu

Kiritsugu Emiya stood patiently in the middle of the grand hallway. A high ceiling depicted elegant, Rennaisance art, portraits of stern looking men and women looking disapprovingly at the mercenary. At the top of the grand staircase, a large portrait depicted the brown hair and red suit of his next target. A door opened somewhere, and the painting's subject now walked down the stairs. A glass of crimson wine moved to and fro gently in his hands, the eternally smug look removing any sense of guilt from Kiritsugu's mind.

"Kiritsugu Emiya, The Magus killer. Well well well, what a surprise to see you here. I take it you want some reward for killing the Einzberns?" Despite the casual air of his words, his free hand was clenched into a fist, telling Kiritsugu all he needed to know. Still, he could play along with the arrogant mage.

"What if I did?" replied Kiritsugu, using the conversation to take in the room. The door behind him was closed, with four doors leading off from the room that were open to him. Two above, two below, with sigils on the walls he could glimpse.

Tokiomi chuckled, shaking his head in admonishment. He took a sip from his glass, locking eyes with the mercenary. "You would be disappointed, as while we are grateful for your assistant, we still need a vessel for the Holy Grail. If you have killled the hosts, then it cannot take place."

"That is good to here, since I'm not here for a reward." Moving at triple his speed, the gun came up and fired in one smooth movement. Any mage hit with this bullet would find themselves writhing in agony on the floor, their magic circuits cut and reconnected in the wrong configuration.

His target made no attempt to move, or even put up a shield, as a long, katana-like blade blocked the bullet's path. A figure in black jumped from the upper landing, five identical blades brought down to slice Kiritsugu to ribbons. He jumped back, the carpet beneath their feet shredded.

"I'm sure you know Kotomine Kirei? He's a good friend of the family, and has a stake in the Holy Grail War himself."

"As do I" proclaimed a haughty voice, a third person joining the assembled defenders. Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes, taking in the blue robes and blonde hair of Kayneth El-Melloi the II. Three of the potential masters also meant triple the threat. The mercenary didn't have to pretend to be worried at the force before him. "The Holy Grail War must continue; anything else is unacceptable."

"Run now; you might escape" added Tokiomi Tohsaka, finishing his wine and placing it on the stair's banister. Each Master took a different side, facing their nemesis.

Kiritsugu Emiya shook his head, readying his machine gun. "There will be no more Holy Grail Wars."

* * *

Next, Chapter 2: The Battle For the Holy Grail War. Please review!


	2. Escalation

I wish I could get across the awesomeness of their fight in Fate/Zero, but I don't have the skill, so I hope this is adequate enough ;^_^. Yeah, sorry, not a fan of Kayneth, but I thought I'd include him just because.

Chapter 2: Escalation

They were readying strategies to repel an attack, so Kiritsugu had to provoke a reaction. An arcing spray of bullets headed for the three mages in front of him, the mercenary sidestepping quickly for any counter attacks.

First he observed Kotomine, gauging the speed of his reflexes. His Black Keys moved instinctively, the priest cutting the bullets as they flew at him like some sort of kung fu movie hero. If he wasn't careful, he'd find a long, thin blade penetrating his heart, and turned his body slightly to avoid a counterattack.

Secondly, Tokiomi did as he expected and used a powerful spell to create the impenetrable shield that stopped his bullets in mid-air. The confident smirk and stance did not bely arrogance so much as confidence; he was a Magus with decades of experience in events just like these. However, he would not go on the offensive until Kiritusugu played his hand; the experiences of a veteran working in the Magus Killer's favour.

Third, he saw immediately the weakest link in Kayneth. The El-Melloi family were less guerrilla than the other families and more secretive, but unlike Tokiomi it was arrogance that made him smirk in Kiritsugu's face. "Try and get past my Code Cast!"

Another spray of bullets, followed by his right hand coming up and firing in one smooth motion. He would have liked to take out the other two first, the veteran and churchman, but even one being downed was enough to turn the tide in his favour.

All but one bullet pinged off the metallic magecraft of the El-Melloi, that last one the most damaging. His scream echoed in the hallway, sending shivers up his compatriots. Kiritusugu was gone before Kayneth's body revealed itself, back arched in pain. Blue lines ran up Kayneth's body, his magic circuits severed irrevocably. Spitting up a torrent of blood, the El-Melloi Master fell forwards with a weak groan to the horror of his allies. Tongue hanging out, limbs at awkward angles, he had been crippled by the Magus Killer.

Kiritsugu heard Tokiomi yell for Kirei to kill him; the chase was on.

Kirei Kotomine felt something unfamiliar inside, watching Emiya dodge and dive through the sigils fast enough that they fired on a delay; precisely when the priest was in their line of fire. Using an enemy HQ's traps and defences against its defenders was a move worthy of such a powerful foe.

This was fun.

He had not seen Kiritsugu's magecraft before, but knew it was something internal, not external, that made him move so fast. It couldn't affect Kirei, so close combat was the best choice. Kirei leapt over the last trap and saw Kiritsugu raise his arm. The machine gun emptied itself against his sleeves, the kevlar being enough, but the single pistol had fired again.

Magic circuits. He had to protect his own, and hurled his Black Key down the corridor. They hit the bullet, shattering into pieces. Kotomine felt a twinge in his body, and knew he had avoided Kayneth's fate.

When they stopped, he jumped to dodge another lethal shot and jumped off the wall to avoid the next, throwing two keys at the same time.

One, two, each was matched and dispatched by the rapid fire of bullets; just as Kotomine had predicted. Pushing off from the ground he flung two more, than three, charging through the projectiles with one in each hand. The final one stopped the bullet meant for his head, and he was now close enough to rend the mercenary to pieces. he charged down the hallway with three on each hand and leapt at the Magus Killer.

In the time it took to reach him, Kotomine saw the pistol holstered and the Thompson stop his next attack. It sliced through the metal with ease, making Kiritsugu let go of it.

Lightning fast, the Magus Killer batted his other hand away and uppercutted the priest's jaw. Feeling his head rattle, Kirei kicked out wildly, connecting with Kiritsugu's waist. Instinctively, he threw the two Keys in his hand, recovering just in time to see his opponent pinned to the wall.

The two figures watched each other, panting heavily. Kotomine wiped the blood from his mouth, too dazed for the moment to finish him off. "It's nothing personal; but I am employed by Tokiomi to protect him. You cannot win, Kiritsugu Emiya."

"Maybe, maybe not. It's certainly harder than I expected. Kayneth's end made me sloppy, but it's just you and me now that Tohsaka has run away."

"I couldn't be happier for Kayneth's end; we expected nothing less. With you out of the way, the last obstacle will be clear."

"Keep telling yourself that" came Kiritsugu's reply, the Magus Killer suddenly gripping the Black Keys with his hands before Kirei could react. They clanged with his own, the priest sliding them down and aiming for his throat.

Dropping his right key, the left stopped Kirei's attack and allowed Kiritsugu to switch in the pistol used on Kayneth. Kotomine saw this however and avoided the shot, instinctively knowing it had left him open. True enough, a blade sliced up his arm, but a quick turn later and his own returned in kind, leaving a diagonal cut across Kiritsugu's face. The Magus swore, dropping the remaining Key and grabbing Kirei by the head to throw him into the wall opposite. He continued around the corner, the priest glowering.

He could imagine Tokiomi laughing as he watched on the camera's in the corner, and became incensed at the situation. Gathering up the remaining Black Keys, he charged after the disappearing black trench coat, trying to figure out where he went.

A flash of black hair to the left, and he charged down the hallway, determined to finish him off once and for all.

Fuck. Those things hurt like a bitch, thought Kiritsugu, turning corners and calling up the blueprints he had memorised before coming in. Setting up delays in those traps had been effective, but Kotomine had been relentless. Nothing less expected from an enforcer of the church.

Still, Tokiomi would be feeling pretty good with himself, and would never imagine Kirei was now chasing a disguised Maiya instead. As he expected, cameras were few and far between, only a modicum of stealth required as he headed for the mansion's centre.

A lifetime of chasing Mages and magical beasts meant he was well-attuned to large areas of magic. Any repository of magical items, scrolls or texts was like a beacon if not properly shielded. Outside the mansion, he had felt nothing, but inside? Like a slight buzzing in his ears.

One room was present in the mansion, but not in the original blueprints, according to the maid who he'd targeted. A few drinks, his masculine charms, and she gave him everything. Of course, he'd knocked her out before anything had actually happened, but it still made him feel a bit guilty about Irisviel.

Bingo. The door in front of him crawled and seeped with magical symbols of the highest order. He didn't even recognise most of them, nor the configuration they were in, and whistled despite himself. His facial muscles twinged from the cut that had just now begun to heal, and Kiritsugu frowned. Seeking a way to enter, the glowing golden lock appealed to him immensely, except it had nothing you put a key into.

An incantation? He'd be here forever if he tried that. Before, there had been one method which worked, and he wondered. Taking out the pistol with his unique bullets inside, the Magus Killer wrapped a thick cloth around the gun's barrel to muffle the bang, pointed it at the lock, and fired.

The door shuddered as the sigils died, opening without effort. He kicked it open the rest of the way, prepared for any countermeasures or inhabitants of the room.

Expecting an adult, he missed the lithe, brown haired girl until she passed him, disappearing around the corner before he could grab her. Shit, he thought, tapping the earpiece he wore. "Maiya, a girl saw me. I think it was Rin Tohsaka; they'll probably know you're a fake, so lead them outside."

"Got it" came back the monotonous voice. Kiritsugu had to be satisfied with that, and walked down into Tokiomi's inner sanctum.

Sorry Kayneth fans.

Next, Chapter 3: Confrontation.


End file.
